


Kaleidoscope

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Romance, women wept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rose shivered when she opened the Tardis doors and tightened the multi-colored scarf on her neck.





	Kaleidoscope

Rose shivered when she opened the Tardis doors and tightened the multi-colored scarf on her neck. A brand new planet! And a frigid one, at that. She looked down, gingerly stepped onto the frozen ground, and frowned at her face peeking up at her in the ice; she’d forgotten to apply makeup.

“Welcome, Rose Tyler, to Women Wept,” the Doctor announced, shutting the door firmly behind him and joining her. “What d’you think?”

She lifted her eyes and gasped. They had landed in the middle of a vast ocean. Towering waves loomed overhead, threatening to crash. But each one was frozen and forever trapped at their peak.

“It’s gorgeous!” Rose exclaimed in wonder, twirling in a circle to scan the horizon. “How’d this happen?”

“This planet’s star is on its last breath, so not much heat reaches the surface anymore. It froze in an instant, stoppin’ the waves like this — perpetual suspended animation.”

“And why’s it called “Women Wept?”

“There’s one continent shaped like a woman lamentin’. I’ll show you before we leave.”

A solid ring of crests and swells towering over them, encasing them in their own wintery fortress. They seemed to glow softly, illuminated in a multi-color of blues and purples from the waning starlight that managed to reach the planet. Each wave acted as a mirror, echoing their images over and over in a natural kaleidoscope.

Rose scrunched her nose at her various reflections. “Blimey, it’s like those three-way mirrors in the dressin’ rooms. Those are  _ not _ flatterin’ — this is worse. Just amplifies all the flaws.”

The Doctor looked down at her, frowning at her assessment. He didn’t see a single thing wrong with her, but he considered himself biased — he loved her. He hadn’t told her, not yet. It still scared him, the hold she had on his hearts. He cursed her cruelly short lifespan, dreading the day he had to live on without her. All he could do was relish every moment, pretend it would be suspended forever like the ocean around them. But each puff of her breath was a wisp in the air, a fleeting image of every exhale she released, counting down until her last.

They were surrounded by a dozen Roses and a dozen Doctors and each one moved as he took her hand and squeezed.

He smiled as she looked up at him. “Every one of you is beautiful.”

A bashful grin lit up her face and her cheeks pinkened further in the cold. “Yeah?”

“Yes.”

Deciding he’d rather not regret wasting the precious seconds he had with her, the Doctor cautiously lowered his head, searching her eyes for any hint of objection. Her smile widened instead and she pressed up on her toes, meeting his lips in a soft, chaste kiss. He pulled back and tucked a stray hair behind her ear, mentally freezing this moment in time to cherish forever.

 


End file.
